


At Any Cost

by SCP



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Yellow Wine will protect Jiuniang at any cost.And he's damn serious when he says that.





	At Any Cost

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make that Aliens reference it just describes Yellow and Jiuniang's relationship in crisis situations perfectly.

It should have been an easy delivery, right? Kinda long, but Jiuniang and Tom Yum begged Yellow Wine, respectively Tempura and Sanma, to go with them. 

And it went really well on the way there. No attacks from Fallen Angels, whether strong or weak, and surprisingly enough no fights between the teammates. Despite the clash of personalities and the fact that Sanma was still lowkey suspicious of Yellow Wine regarding Jiuniang, they all managed to keep calm and not fight, much for the sake of Jiuniang and Tom Yum, who were delighted to go on a trip and have fun.

They were on their way back to the restaurant and just entered a forest when the sun started to set. Tempura swore inaudibly.

"I don't like having to set up the tents in the middle of the forest, they attract Fallens."

"You don't have to?" Yellow wasn't even yelling, he was confused. "If you feel tired you can switch places with Sanma or me."

"Sanma doesn't have a driving license..."

"I don't have it on myself, Tempura. There's a difference."

"I guess? Anyway, Sanma doesn't have the license and I'm not very sure you'd drive us safely there." Yellow inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to calm himself down.

_Tempura is just very tired, it's OK, we all tend to get snappy when tired, calm down, don't make it worse than it is._

"OK, fine." 

 

* * *

 

Sanma, Tempura and Tom Yum were fast asleep, while Yellow kept his tent lit so that Jiuniang, who wanted to go exploring, could find it.

He was beating himself up for not going with her - it was dark and Fallens were everywhere and she could get hurt and...

"Yellow?" Tempura opened his tent and stuck his head in. "I can hear you cracking your bones from our tent, is something the matter?"

"Uhh..." No, this wouldn't do. He couldn't stay here panicking, he had to take action.

"I'm going after Jiuniang." He grabbed his meat cleaver and ran to find her.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take too much time for him to find her - the shrill scream she let out at a point was a dead giveaway.

Yellow ran towards the source and found Jiuniang, blood dirtying one of her sleeves, as she tried to find a spot to hide from a Fallen Angel.

He'll make sure that thing won't hurt his sister ever again.

 

* * *

 

Sanma shook both Tempura and Tom Yum awake when he heard a loud and very clear "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!", the sound of something metallic going through flesh and other noises.

"They're in trouble!"

 

* * *

 

Jiuniang didn't even register her teammates destroying the Fallen Angel before it could strike her down. The last image that was playing in her head like a broken record was her big brother charging in with his meat cleaver, but being struck down by a claw that went straight through his midriff.

She was sure that even if Yellow made it, she will have nightmares about this for a long long time.

"Jiuniang..." Sanma let her hold one of the cats and picked her up, while Tempura was carrying Yellow.

"We can't stay here any longer - we gotta get home."

 

* * *

 

Tangyuan and Plum Juice were enjoying a quiet night in with some games and hot tea when they heard the front door opening brutally and the delivery team bursting in, looking like they came back from a war.

Jiuniang needed only a bit of healing, but Yellow was gonna take a few good hours. After patching her up, Plum left her with Tom Yum and went to assist Tangyuan in the process.

"Tangyuan is always doing a great job, Jiuniang! And Yellow is stronger than he looks! Trust me, he'll be just fine!" Tom Yum squeezed her good hand and she smiled weakly.

Yeah, Tom was right. Big brother will be fine...


End file.
